battleforcornchipsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dreadmill
Dreadmill is the 11th episode of Kong Does It Again. Plot Jimmy Kong and the weasel who lives across the street are seen talking by Jimmy Kong’s mailbox. Walnut: Oh man! I bit your leg? And then what happened? Jimmy Kong: Snapped your neck. Walnut: Hah! That’s hysterical! Anyways, I’ll leave you to your competition thing. See ya! Walnut starts walking back to his house as Jimmy Kong walks up the driveway. He opens the door to the house. Jimmy Kong: Everybody! Time for the rejoin! The shot cuts to Jimmy Kong facing the contestants at the end of the driveway. Jimmy Kong: Alright everybody! We are about to see which one of the eleven eliminated contestants will be rejoining the game! Are you ready? The contestants give half-hearted cheers. Jimmy Kong turns around and presses a button on his remote, putting the eliminated contestants in a row in front of him. Seal looks around, confused by his surroundings. Seal: Arf? Dumbell points to Green Starry and Wesley. Dumbell: Who the heck are these clowns? Green Starry Hey! I am no clown! Jimmy Kong: Onetwothreefourfivesixseveneight… we’re missing three. How did that happen? Jimmy Kong has a sudden realization. Jimmy Kong: Oh no… Eraser Cap: What’s happened? Jimmy Kong turns around to face Eraser Cap. Jimmy Kong: Um… heh, this is unfortunate… I left them at the prison. I… I’ll be right back! Everybody play nice! Jimmy Kong starts running off in the distance really fast. The eliminated contestants and the contestants in the game stare at each other. Tire: So, what did we miss? What date is it? Isotope: January 5th, 2019. You were dead through Christmas, New Year’s, and gas posioning the whole town. Bo-Pasta: Oh gosh! Maybe it’s a good thing I was dead through that! Wesley: What made it happen? Ilobulus: A racist jackal. Dumbell: Well, obviously. Those are common. Grass Block raises up his diamond sword. Grass Block: I could have killed that jackal with my new sword! Dumbell: Grass Block, that is clearly a toy. Grass Block points the sword at Dumbell. Grass Block: I wouldn’t say that! I’m close to levelling up, and you look like just enough XP! Dumbell: Oh yeah? Well I’m gonna do the thing again. Dumbell lifts Grass Block into the air. Grass Block: WAIT! PLEASE, DON’T, NO- Dumbell suplexes Grass Block and he goes flying. Everybody starts to laugh as Grass Block screams in the distance. Meanwhile, Jimmy Kong kicks down the door to the library, where Long-Name, Knot, and Beisel Globluley are playing cards with their gas masks off. Micycle is seen angrily sitting in the corner. Jimmy Kong: Guys! He walks over to the cell and starts to open it with his key. Jimmy Kong: I am SO sorry this happened, I promise this wasn’t my inten- Guard Weasel: Hey! Jimmy Kong turns around to see a guard weasel working at a desk in the prison. Jimmy Kong: Uh, heya, pal. Guard Weasel: You can’t open that cell! Jimmy Kong: Why? Guard Weasel: There are four dangerous criminals in there, who haven’t finished serving their sentence. I could arrest you for even trying to do that. Jimmy Kong starts to laugh a little. Jimmy Kong: Heh, uh, it’s a funny story, but these three objects aren’t criminals. Guard Weasel: '''Oh yeah? Then how did they get here? '''Jimmy Kong: You know that apocalypse we had? Yeah? Well, I was wearing a gas mask through it along with a bunch of other people, including these three. I put them here for losing my competition. Guard Weasel: Sounds sort of barbaric of you. Jimmy Kong: I understand that. But these people have no criminal records at all, and I know you know they weren’t here before the apocalypse started. So could you please let them out? Not Micycle though. Micycle is a criminal. Micycle: Jimmy Kong, oh Jimmy Kong. How charmed I am to see you again. The course of events my life has seen thanks to your sadistic little competition is absolutely pleasing to me. I’ve lost the ability to work at my own grocery store, one of my only hobbies. I’m stuck in this disgusting cage with nothing to do. My wife, my dear, sweet Millie, has not spoken to me since my arrest. Jimmy Kong, I think there’s nothing on this Earth I would like to do more than beat your ugly, misshapen body until it stops movi- Knot: Please get us out of here, Jimmy Kong! We’ve played every card game we know, and Micycle keeps biting us! Jimmy Kong: What do you say, pal. Will you let them out? The Guard Weasel considers for a moment. Guard Weasel: Fine. I’ll let them go. But if I find out they were supposed to be in there, you’re in big trouble. The Guard Weasel unlocks the cage, and Long-Name, Knot, and Beisel Globuley walk out. Micycle: When I get out of here, Kong, it’s your last day on Earth. Jimmy Kong: I’ll worry about that when it happens. The shot cuts to Jimmy Kong and the trio approaching the driveway, where all the contestants are littered around having various conversations. Jimmy Kong’s eyes go to Seal, who has half of Wesley in his mouth. Green Starry is yanking on his legs, trying to keep Seal from eating him. Jimmy Kong rushes over and pulls him out. Seal: Ptoo! Jimmy Kong: BAD SEAL! Bad! That’s not food, that’s a citizen! Those things live here! Wesley: Thank god I’m out of there! What even are you? Seal: Arf! Wesley: Oh, I see. You think just because you’re a DOG you can eat a weasel! Green Starry I hope you don’t rejoin! Jimmy Kong: That’s enough, everybody. Eliminated contestants, line up where you were before. All of the eliminated contestants line up in the order they were eliminated in. Jimmy Kong: Contestants still in, get to the end of the driveway to watch. All of the remaining contestants go to the end of the driveway. Jimmy Kong gets in the middle of the driveway. Jimmy Kong: Eliminated contestants! We have gotten 39 votes, breaking our previous record of thirty. Only one of you will be joining. The rest of you will explode! Bo-Pasta: I hope I come back… Jimmy Kong: I’m sure you all do. All of you will be pleased to know that you got at least one vote, with the exception of Grass Block. The shot cuts to Grass Block wearing full diamond armor, which is a little too big for him. Grass Block: Come at me! Grass Block explodes. Dumbell: What a surprise. Jimmy Kong: Four of you got one vote each, and will not be rejoining the game. The first of you being Tire. Tire: Darn! Guess I’ll have to re-TIRE! Jimmy Kong: It wasn’t funny the first time, either. Jimmy Kong presses a button on his remote and Tire explodes. Jimmy Kong: The next person who will not be rejoining is Bo-Pasta. Bo-Pasta: Noooooooooo! Jimmy Kong: Don’t worry, exploding is easier the second time. Jimmy Kong presses a button on his remote. Bo-Pasta explodes. Jimmy Kong: The third contestant with one vote is Long-Name. Any last words? Long-Name: Wait, do the jailed contestants explode whe- Long-Name explodes. Beisel Globuley looks scared. Jimmy Kong: Beisel- Beisel Globuley: '''AH! '''Jimmy Kong: is eliminated at one vote. Beisel Globuley explodes. Jimmy Kong: Firework, I’m sorry to tell you, but you’ve been eliminated with two votes. Goodbye. Jimmy Kong starts to reach for his remote but Firework interrupts him. Firework: 'WAIT, wait! I just want one last moment, to take things in. ''Firework breathes in deeply before looking back at the house. '''Firework: Man. Look at this house. It’s making me really sentimental. Does everybody remember when I pretended to be Firecracker? Made everybody love Jimmy Kong? Changed the opinion of an entire town? Does everybody remember when I got us this GODDAMNED HOUSE, ALL BY MYSELF? Jimmy Kong: Ahh, shut up. Jimmy Kong makes Firework explode with his remote. Jimmy Kong: Knot, you got two votes, which is Knot enough to rejoin. Knot: Don’t worry, team! I’m sure you’ll do fine without a captain! Eraser Cap: But I’m the captain. Knot: 'What? ''Knot explodes. '''Jimmy Kong: Wesley, I’m sorry to say, but you only got four votes. The entire cast starts groaning and complaining. Red Velvet: Wesley is our friend! Wesley: GS, I knew I probably wasn’t gonna make it in, but you’ve got the power! You gotta do this, man! Win the game, for me! Jimmy Kong points his remote at Wesley and he explodes. Jimmy Kong: Seal, Green Starry, and Dumbell. You are the final three. Is there anything you would like to say to the fellow contestants? Green Starry Guys! If I rejoin, I’ll bring the spirit of Wesley AND make sure my team never loses! I can be the super star of this show if I get in! Dumbell: Uh, Jimmy Kong said he would see me at the rejoin, and I hope that’s true. I would really like the chance to hang out with you guys again, and I thought it was a lot of fun playing. Seal: Arf! Jimmy Kong: I will now reveal the person in third place. With seven votes… Dumbell will not be rejoining the game. Dumbell: Ack! Stay strong, Explosifs! Dumbell explodes, leaving Green Starry and Seal. Jimmy Kong: Green Starry and Seal! Now it’s down to just the two of you. One of you will be rejoining the game at twelve votes, and the other will be returning to the void at eight. Rejoining with ten votes is… Jimmy Kong: Seal! Green Starry spazzes out. Green Starry NOOOOOASFASDASDAWEWAWDAADC Green Starry explodes. Seal does a backflip. Toxic Mushroom: ...seriously? Seal? Dumbell was a far better player. Jimmy Kong: Congratulations, Seal! You will be rejoining the Manatees. We’ll be participating in the challenge shortly, but first, I'm gonna have you choose where you sleep in the house. The shot cuts to Seal in the living room, with Jimmy Kong and the contestants and tow. Jimmy Kong: You could sleep on the couch, that's got a bunch of people. I would say the armchair but Calligraphy and Hearty sleep there, and they're- hey, where are you going? Seal starts rushing away. Everybody follows him to the bathroom, where he's bouncing around in the bathtub. Jimmy Kong: Oh, I get it. You want to sleep there because it's wet or whatever… listen, that's not fair. That's where I sleep. Seal: Arf! Jimmy Kong: FINE, you disgusting little man. You and I can share. Let's just get to today's challenge. The shot cuts to Jimmy Kong, in the middle of Weaselton Park. Domino: Jimmy? Jimmy Kong: Yeah? Domino: Why are there a bunch of treadmills here? The shot zooms out to reveal a bunch of treadmills on the grass. Jimmy Kong: I’m glad you asked, those treadmills are today’s challenge! You will be running on these treadmills for as long as you can. The last person running on their treadmill wins the challenge for their team. Everyone get on their treadmill. All of the contestants hop on their treadmills. Calligraphy tries to hop on the treadmill next to Hearty and R.I.C. R.I.C.: Uh... actually, Calligraphy, I think Mister Snake would like it very much if you went on the treadmill next to him. He needs the moral support. Calligraphy: Oh! Okay, that sounds good! Calligraphy goes next to Mister Snake, at the opposite corner of the set of treadmills. Bubble Chat: How am I supposed to do this challenge? :( Jimmy Kong: Dude, I just explained it. Go! Jimmy Kong presses a button and the treadmills start going. Everybody starts running except for Bubble Chat, who is hovering above his treadmill. Jimmy Kong: Bubble Chat! Not even a second after the challenge starts and you’ve already fallen off! Bubble Chat: :((( Mister Snake is having visible difficulty keeping up with the treadmill. Mister Snake: Jimmy it’s really hard to slither on a trea- WOAH! Mister Snake gets sucked under the treadmill and doesn’t come back out. Jimmy Kong: Damn, somebody’s died already. Four 2.0, teleporting really fast on your treadmill doesn’t count as running. Four 2.0 is seen teleporting really fast on his treadmill, which doesn’t count as running. Four 2.0: BUT JIMMY KONG. MY JOINTS ARE WITHERED FROM YEARS OF BATTLING. IT IS INCREASINGLY DIFFICULT TO BEND MY KNEES IN ORDER TO WALK AND AT THE SPEED THE TR- Jimmy Kong: Cut it out. Four 2.0: OKAY. Four 2.0 stops teleporting and subsequently falls off of his treadmill with a thud. Jimmy Kong: What a shame… The shot cuts to Domino and Poorly-Made Card running side by side. Domino: PMC, I haven’t heard you talk much at all during this game. What’s up with you? Poorly-Made Card: Oh, you know, it’s just a safety thing. Being poorly-made I am VERY fragile, and I’ve noticed the more you express your opinion around here the more likely you are to get hurt… or if you do anything at all. Domino: I don’t really see what you mean. Poorly-Made Card: We’ve broken five things in our house over whether or not snails have ears or not. Domino: Well, that’s a perfectly reasonable debate! And besides, everybody knows that snails have ears. I wish we would just settle it at that. Poorly-Made Card: What? No they don’t. Domino: If snails don’t have ears, how do they hear things? Poorly-Made Card: I don’t think they do. Domino: What are you talking about?! Of COURSE they hear things! Poorly-Made Card: No they don’t, you dummy! Domino reaches over and grabs Poorly-Made Card. She crumples him up and throws him on the ground. Poorly-Made Card: You see, this is why I stay quiet. Toxic Mushroom takes notice of what happened. Toxic Mushroom: Wait, are we allowed to sabotage people? Jimmy Kong: Yes. Toxic Mushroom: Cool! Toxic Mushroom grabs Fish Bowly and throws them at Isotope, knocking them off of their treadmill. Isotope gets up. Isotope: Hey! That’s rude. Toxic Mushroom: Sorry man, gotta get ahead somehow. Isotope: Come on guys, let’s not wait around in this area anymore. Isotope picks up the balled up Poorly-Made Card and goes to join Jimmy Kong along with Bubble Chat, Fish Bowly and Four 2.0. Hearty: R.I.C., why did you make Calligraphy go all the way to the other corner? R.I.C.: I have to ask you something that I don’t want Calligraphy to hear. Hearty: And what’s that? R.I.C.: Are you in love wi- Hearty: No. R.I.C.: Oh, okay! Just checking. The shot cuts to Jimmy Kong and the contestants who fell off talking to some weasels. Spectator Weasel: ...and that’s the challenge? Jimmy Kong: Yeah, no falling off the treadmills. You know… Jimmy Kong grabs a bag of tomatoes. Jimmy Kong: I’ll let you throw a tomato at them for a dollar. All the weasels start clamoring and giving Jimmy Kong their money. Poke Egg: Look out! Incoming tomatoes! The weasels throw tomatoes at the contestants, knocking off Poke Egg, Red Velvet, and USB. USB gets up angrily. USB: This competition is making me a nervous wreck! Red Velvet: For real… Cola and Computery are seen running side by side. Computery: So, Cola! How does it feel to not be held together by duct tape anymore? Cola: Pretty good! I’m glad that horrible event is over. It’s weird that all of us successfully stayed alive for two weeks. Computery: Haha, yeah… but now we can go back to killing people with reckless abandon. Hey, throw this bowling ball at Alarm Clock! Cola picks up a bowling ball stationed next to her treadmill and violently throws it at Alarm Clock. It breaks him. Computery: Ha! It’s good to be on top. Jimmy Kong: GET YOUR TOMATOES HERE! ONE DOLLAR, THROWABLE TOMATOES HERE! Another barrage of tomatoes gets thrown at the contestants, hitting Cola, Calligraphy, Ilobulus, Computery, and Night Cap. Jimmy Kong: Not as on top as you thought you were, huh, Computery? Computery: Jimmy Kong, you suck. Audience Weasel: Hey, can I buy a tomato? Jimmy Kong: Absolutely! The audience weasel hands Jimmy Kong a dollar, and he gives him a tomato. He throws it directly at Seal, knocking him off. Seal is angry. Seal: Arf… Seal jumps over and swallows the weasel whole. Jimmy Kong: JESUS! Cola: Hey, wait, Jimmy. I have four dollars. Can I buy some tomatoes? Jimmy Kong: Sure thing. Cola exchanges the money for the tomatoes. She throws them at Bracelety, Domino, R.I.C., and Hearty, knocking them all off. Cola: Now it’s just down to Eraser Cap and Toxic Mushroom. We can win this! Eraser Cap looks over to Toxic Mushroom. Eraser Cap: Hey Toxic Mushroom! There’s a quarter on your treadmill. Toxic Mushroom: There is? Toxic Mushroom stops running and looks down. He falls off of the treadmill. Toxic Mushroom: I should have seen that coming. Jimmy Kong: So the Manatees have lost! They will be up for elimination. Vote for any one of these contestants. *'Alarm Clock' *'Bracelety' *'Calligraphy' *'Domino' *'Four 2.0' *'Hearty' *'Ilobulus' *'Poke Egg' *'Poorly-Made Card' *'R.I.C.' *'Seal' *'Toxic Mushroom' Jimmy Kong: Voting ends January 8th! Goodbye and good luck. The shot cuts to Seal, sleeping on Jimmy Kong’s chest in the bathtub whilst snoring. Jimmy Kong is wide-awake. Jimmy Kong: Sigh… Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:KDIA Episodes